


Active Heart

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline, Death, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Officer Mj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Some days this job was more emotional and personal than Mj could even handle. When his boyfriend is the one in danger it's hard to remain calm. But it's still his job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who did her active shooter training at work today. I'm sorry for the mess. Also this takes place in the United States. 
> 
> I'm always writing such off the wall topics.

Since the moment Myungjun had gotten the call his heart hadn't been still. There was an active shooter situation at a local store. Not a common occurrence in of itself, for which the department was grateful. But that was the only reason he was allowed to answer the call considering it also happened to be the place his boyfriend worked.

Getting into gear had felt surreal, his heart still pounding as the other officers around him looked grim, calm. They were all feeling the same. That heart plummeting feeling of terror while also the adrenaline of fight or flight pumping through their veins as they suited up. Eunwoo was the first one to ask him. 'Are you sure you can do this?' It wasn't in words it was in the way he had handed him his face shield and the look in his eyes. He had only shaken the question away. It wasn't an if he could do this moment. He had to do this. 

Reports had already come in from the store, a few hurried phone calls. There were already a large number of injured people. The medics were already heading to the scene to wait for them to finish. To wait to see if any of them wouldn't return.

When they arrived on scene Moonbin was the next one to ask though not as indirectly as Eunwoo had. Instead he had looked him up and down and shook his head. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't know what you'll see." Moonbin was a good boss for that reason, because even though he knew there wasn't really an option he gave him one anyway. 

"I have to do this." Myungjun answered with a solemn expression he knew what he might find. He knew that this was a risk he took everyday and Jinwoo had dealt with it. It was his turn to man up. So he hardened his heart and listened to the plan when Moonbin deemed them ready to move out.

"We'll go this way." Minhyuk's serious eyes scanned the right side of the building as they entered. There were overturned racks and a few bullet holes in some of the counters. The store wasn't very large.

Eunwoo nodded signaling for Sanha to follow him, which he did after a lingering look tossed Myungjun's way. It was appreciated but there wasn't time to put that into words. Because while Myungjun's heart was still racing with worry for his boyfriend he was equally concerned for his coworkers and friends.

As they slowly progressed through the store taking in the damage, a couple of bodies, some motionless faces caught in fear, and past the injured quietly holding back sobs. They couldn't stop though. They had to make sure the threat was gone. Once one aisle was cleared they were moving on to the next. The small store felt much larger as they had to check every small alcove or possible hiding space. Their own guns raised.

By the time they rounded the third aisle Myungjun's heart felt like it was going to pump it's way out of his chest. So far they had counted three dead, four injured, and one questionable. Of course the medics would be in soon to tend to them. 

Another aisle gone and all that remained was the offices, the barricade could be seen through the window, that was covered by a bookshelf. Just as Minhyuk was about to call out who they were their radio sounded. It was Sanha and he was crying. "The shooter is down. I repeat the shooter is down."

Minhyuk gave him a look and Myungjun nodded heading over to Sanha's location leaving Minhyuk to get the workers out as he called the third unit over to his location. The all clear was sounding after he was an aisle away, he hadn't seen Jinwoo. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not yet.

Once he reached Sanha and Eunwoo he saw that the shooter had taken his own life. It had been a young, dumb kid, spray painted on his shirt was some form of slur or another. A hate crime. Myungjun shook his head in distaste but inspected his coworkers. Sanha was shaking in Eunwoo's arms. He didn't need to ask to know the guy had likely killed himself in front of their newest and youngest officer. He sighed to himself though when Eunwoo looked at him because there were many things wrong with the world and still not knowing about Jinwoo was one of them.

"We're okay here. Moonbin is on his way. Is Minhyuk..?" Eunwoo didn't finish as Sanha stood tall and they both looked at him as he stood there shaky on his legs.

"We didn't find Jinwoo either." Myungjun blinked and resisted the urge to laugh in relief and amusement. Here was their normally a baby Sanha making him feel better. Though he knew part of it was because he wanted to know as well, Jinwoo got along well with all of them. Another part of it was shock.

"I'm sure Jinwoo is fine then." Myungjun swallowed thickly but didn't smile, he wanted to believe, even if there were bullet holes through the bookshelf. "I didn't find him either but for now we need to get this taken care of." And with that statement he pushed aside his own feelings, his own fears, and his needs. Right now there were a mess of very scared people that needed answers, help, and a strong image to look up to. He was going to have to be all of those.

Once everything was settled and they were heading outside, the injured taken care of, the dead identified, and the living huddled together that was when Myungjun scanned for him. There were at least twenty people to sort through from the distance of the tent they had set up to deal with the situation. In case it had turned into something more. When his eyes landed on a familiar blonde he thought he might cry. He didn't instead he locked eyes with Jinwoo and the other cried for both of them.

When all the questions were asked and everyone was released Jinwoo stayed eyes glued to the only officer he wanted to talk to. Myungjun could feel them boring into him but he had to finish his work before he could give in. It felt like ages before he was able to go talk to him. He wasn't able to say much, still on the clock. He didn't need to though as all Jinwoo had wanted was to see he was safe. One simple lingering touch to his cheek was all Jinwoo offered him before he left, to go home.

Myungjun wasn't surprised when he found himself heading to Jinwoo's that night. The moment the door opened the shorter male was in his arms, Myungjun's face buried in the blonde's neck as he finally let down. Finally allowed his heart to stop beating so wildly. To breathe deeply for the first time all day since he had gotten the call. "I was scared." He was admitting before Jinwoo's arms had even wrapped around him.

"Me too." Jinwoo admitted pulling him inside moving both of them to the couch. They didn't move for hours. Taking comfort in knowing each other was alive. 

They both knew there would be days like this. That the future would hold more days like this. Yet they held on.

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not have written this with a fever. (So it's probably not that great) Thoughts are still appreciated.
> 
> (Re-Edited messed with tags and rating without a fever clouding my mind)


End file.
